The sun keeps shining behind dark clouds
by Wica
Summary: A war is being held and Ludwig is trapped in it. With no friends and no comrades at all at his side, he is ready to embrace the end of life, when a younger soldier gets him back on his feet. Written in Ludwig's (Germany) point of view and Feliciano (Italy) has no spoken name in this story.


So, this is my first published fanfiction and I would love your reviews, thoughts and whatnot. I do not bite, I'm quite nice actually. This story was meant as a assignment for my english class, not as a fanfiction really, although I thought of Germany and Italy as the characters when I wrote it.

No more from me then! Enjoy your stay and reading, and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not owned by me, but by Himaruya Hidekazu.

* * *

The sky darkened, rather quickly the grey clouds gathered together to become a black mess. Soon the clouds would gather together to eventually block out the shining sun or maybe it was the sun who wanted to avoid the earth, the world and its people. Soon the sky would cry for the world, the rain would fall upon the destroyed ground, the bombed ruins and the dying humanity. The sky would cry for the people and the end of life that was slowly creeping up on them.

While his body was lying there on the ground, staring up at the sky and mumbling suicidal thoughts, soldiers ran past Ludwig crying and screaming. Buildings exploded, weapons fired and humans fell. It was awful to be a witness for. It never seemed to end; he knew this war would continue forever.

It wasn't like Ludwig wanted to join his country's army, but just like other men around the land, he had to. They've threatened to kill his family, his close ones. Without a second thought he'd said yes to the offer of joining, scared of being left alone in this world. Now Ludwig would instead think of that memory and regret that he'd said yes. He would have refused, the closed to him would die, but he could've died sane, innocent from all this. He would've been alone if they killed his family, but there is no difference from what he experiences from the battlefield, he is still alone no matter what he does. With his only friend right now, his bayonet, hundreds and hundreds of people has fallen in front of him. Blood had gushed from their wounds he'd shot or stabbed. It wasn't worth it. It was awful.

There was no hope for this madness to end.

Suddenly, though as expected, the rain started falling down on him. Ludwig had come to love the rain; it drowned the other sounds around him. Though maybe it was because no one fought anymore? Maybe everyone lied on the ground, staring at the sky just like he does? He tries to look around, wanting to see how many that was still alive, but the wound in his right shoulder stops him from looking.

In the corner of his eye he saw a man coming right towards him, he was small and not that well-built, not like a real soldier, he was probably one of the soldiers with medical skills. The soldier seemed not to be from his own country, but he couldn't tell, he couldn't see very well what the uniform looked like all dirty and bloody. Maybe he had been sent here against his own will? Maybe he had to leave his country, leave his family and friends, just like he had?

The man sat down and talked to Ludwig, but since he was too tired and numb from the pain, he couldn't hear what the man said. Pressure came onto his shoulder as the man tried to stop the bleeding and treat it with ointment.

"Don't worry sir, you'll be fine" the younger soldier mumbled softly to him and revealed an extremely small smile, as if he were trying to tell him that he would survive. The healthy arm of Ludwig's flew up to grab the soldier's hand, stopping him from continue treating the wound. Slowly Ludwig shook his head and glared at him.

"Don't lie to your superiors. I know how long I have left to live, I know that I will never be able to use my right arm again, I know this war will never end" he interrupted himself talking with a cough and a choke. He felt his own stomach twitch and turn inside and felt like vomiting.

"Forgive me sir…" the soldier mumbled and his dark eyes which had been paying full attention to his superior fell once back to the wound. It was deep, probably had it ruined the muscles and nerves inside. It was useless now, the arm. The young man choked and sobbed, even though he was used to blood and pain and death, it still hurt inside. As well as the rain fell, he let his tears do the same.

"What are you doing soldier? Crying on the battlefield? Get yourself together!" Ludwig roared at him.

"I can't help it. I don't belong here. No sir, I'm not a soldier. Back home I owned a restaurant, I became the owner when my grandfather died; I've never fought once before in my life." Now the man actually cried, bending down his head towards the ground with tears falling rapidly.

"I know… pathetic right? I was ordered to join the army and go into this damn war," he sobbed and tried to dry his eyes, but they kept running. "I have no family no more, some fled to Switzerland and the others… well, got killed. Can you believe it? Our own government killing people if they refuse to go to war or… are different"

"So I thought to myself 'Why not? Why not go join this war and get an end to it?' that's what I thought." He laughed, or choked a laugh in his throat, Ludwig didn't really know. It was bitter, sad and filled with disappointment. No anger were shown in the younger man's eyes', probably because this war has been going on for too long there were no more anger to show or maybe the man was that kind of person that didn't have any hate inside of him.

"Such a fool I was back then, full of hope. I thought that, if I wasn't a soldier, then maybe I could be a cook, but that wasn't an option to the commanders. They needed people to kill and die on the battlefield. Luckily for me, I became a medical soldier instead." The tears had finally stopped, the rain had not. The man asked if Ludwig felt any pain in his shoulder, if he could sit up or even stand.

"I feel pain no more, thank you, but I do not think I can stand right now." They nodded to each other, why they didn't really know. Maybe it was an agreement, that this was a nice and unusual moment to just be people and talk, not being some dead killers in some war.

The young one clapped his hands quietly and heaved himself up. "I have to go now." A soft smile grazed his lips. "Take care, sir"

"Hey you, soldier! Are you just going to leave me here? Help me back to the barracks!"

"I cannot sir. If I go there, I will probably get killed."

"Why? Have you committed some sort of crime? Killed a superior?"

"No, sir"

"Then why would you get killed?" The young one looked down at Ludwig, who tried to heave himself up with no such luck. They looked at each other for a minute and then the younger started his path towards the ruins of the destroyed city, determined to find more dying soldiers and bring them back to life.

"Because nothing will change the fact that I'm your enemy."


End file.
